Little People Love
by Gavroche T
Summary: Gavroche and Marie have known each other for 5 years when an awful accident spilts then up. After 8 years they meet again...in the most awkward of places! Used to be called Gavroche's Unknown Love - No longer on Haitus! Yay!
1. Introducing Gavroche

Gavroche's Unknown Love

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Marie. Rated T until the story gets to Paris. Later chapters are rated M.

Writing like this is in Gavroche's point of view. _Writing like this is in Marie's point of view._

This is my first ever fanfic so feel free to add criticism nut still be nice please.

Montfermeil – 1825

"Cosette, Cosette, hurry up. Eponine's coming."

"I know, Gavroche! The water is heavy though"

I ran ahead. Then I stopped. I didn't stop because I wanted to, I stopped because Azelma was standing in front of me and wouldn't move.

"Where are you going, you little runt?" She asked in a tone of voice mother uses on Cosette when she is trying to be nice.

"What's it got to do with you?" I replied

.

"Are you helping Cosette?"

If I help Cosette I get scolded or beaten. 5 years ago Cosette's mother, Fantine, left her in the care of Mother and Father not knowing how cruel they would be to Cosette. They treat her as a slave and they barely feed her. I have to sneak food out for her or the Bishop gives her food in our reading lessons.

"Well answer me, runt!" said Azelma, snapping me out of my thought.

"Chou Chou (My dog) and I needed a walk and it was just a coincidence that Cosette was going as well."

"I don't believe you, Gavroche. You always lie."

"No I don't!" I said (Lying)

At that point, Eponine came walking up to us.

"Here come the cavalry!" I muttered under my breath. "What do you want Eponine?"

Eponine had two freshly baked honey cakes in her hand and said "I was giving this beautiful honey cake mama made to Azelma."

I knew she was just showing off, so I just walked away. Cosette was just coming out of father's inn so I went up to her.

"Shall we ask Marie if she wants to go to the fields with us?" she said. She had a large bruise across her cheek.

"Cosette, what's happened?" I already knew though. Mother had beaten her for being late, but she lied to me and simply said that she had fallen over earlier and the bruise had just started to show.

"Go and ask Marie then!" she said. Her eyes were filled with tears. Mother had beaten her badly. Feeling a bit upset for her I did as she said and went to Marie's house.


	2. Introducing Marie

Gavroche's Unknown Love

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Marie. Rated T until the story gets to Paris. Later chapters are rated M.

Writing like this is in Gavroche's point of view. _Writing like this is in Marie's point of view._

This is my first ever fanfic so feel free to add criticism but still be nice please.

Montfermeil – 1825

_BANG BANG BANG!_

_Who on earth could that be?_

"_Marie, darling, get the door will you." Mama is busy feeding my brother, Timothie. _

"_Yes, mama!" I run down the stairs and opened the door. It was Gavroche. "Hi Gavroche!" I said in an exited voice_

"_Hello Marie!" He replied in an equally exited voice, "Would you like to go down to the fields with me and Cosette?"_

"_One second. MAMA CAN I GO TO THE FIELDS WITH GAVROCHE AND COSETTE?" I shouted so she could hear me. We waited for a reply._

"_YES" That was the reply. I was just about to walk out the door when mama shouted "TAKE 20 SOUS SO YOU CAN GET SOME BREAD OR SOMETHING!"_

_I took the money. 5, 10, 15, 20 sous._

"_THANK YOU, MAMA! Let's go before mama says anything else. My throat is sore." I shut the door and walked of with Gavroche to meet with Cosette._

_After a quick stop at the bakery to get some bread we went to the fields. Chou Chou and Cosette played in the field a bit whilst Gavroche and I sat down to eat our bread. I knew why mama gave me the money and actually let go play with Cosette and Gavroche. We are moving to Paris very soon. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave my friends. I know no-one in Paris, but it is decided. We are leaving and mama told me to tell Cosette and Gavroche._

"_Gavroche, Cosette, I have something important to say."As I say it I get a catch in my throat. "I am moving away."_

_No Reply._

_After about 3 minutes Cosette says "Where?"_

"_Paris"_

"_When?"_

"_Next month."_

_Gavroche, who had been silent till now, said "Why? Why do you have to leave Montfermeil? Why do you have to leave me and Cosette? WHY WHY WHY?" He ran off._

_I wanted to tell him I didn't want to go but he had already left. I wanted to ask if he wanted to come with me._

_I walked back with Cosette and Chou Chou. We saw Gavroche crying on the doorstep of the Waterloo Inn. I went to go talk to him_


	3. Wanna come?

Gavroche's Unknown Love

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Marie (and her family [obviously]). Rated T until the story gets to Paris. Later chapters are rated M.**

Writing like this is in Gavroche's point of view. _Writing like this is in Marie's point of view._

**This is my first ever fanfic so feel free to add criticism but still be nice please.**

Montfermeil – 1825

I sat on the doorstep of my father's inn. I had tears in my eyes but I wasn't crying I just had … umm … hay-fever. Yes. Hay-fever. Why does she have to go? I shall miss her most terribly. I was wiping away my … umm … allergy tears when Marie came over. She was crying too, though I doubt it is allergies.

I stood up and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry I over-reacted!"

"It's alright. I brought it up too quickly and it must have shocked you." She paused for a second. "Stay right here. Do not move an inch."

Just to be annoying I moved what I thought was an inch.

I waited rather patiently for her.

_I ran home as fast as I could and walked through the door._

"_Mama, mama!"_

_Mama walked down the hall and said "What are you shouting about Marie?" _

"_I need to ask you something very important mama so listen carefully."_

_She laughed "Well what's so important?"_

_I took a deep breath. "Can Gavroche and Cosette move to Paris with us?"_

_No reply … again. God I hate that._

"_Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"_

"_I would love to but Thenardier would make me pay a lot of money for them and we don't have much."_

_Tears started to fill my eyes. "I don't even want to go to Paris! I'll just stay in Montfermeil with Cosette and Gavroche!"_

_She paused. "I'll see what I can do."_

_In adult language that means … No. I turned away and headed back to the Waterloo Inn._

She took FOREVER! But she eventually came back crying again,

"What's wrong?" Cosette asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to leave." Marie replied

"Well what took you so long?" I asked. I'm not very patient, am I?

"I asked if you two were allowed to come with me."

Silence.

**This will be my last addition for a bit because I have a lot of Exam revision and stuff. I shall add some short stories though when I can.**


	4. Goodbye Cosette

Gavroche's Unknown Love

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Marie (and her family [obviously]). Rated T until the story gets to Paris. Later chapters are rated M.**

Writing like this is in Gavroche's point of view. _Writing like this is in Marie's point of view._

**This is my first ever fanfic so feel free to add criticism but still be nice please.**

**P.S. It's 1824 not 1825 sorry. This is why I need the maths revision :P**

Montfermeil – 1824

"Umm. I don't know what on earth to say Marie." Me, Gavroche Thenardier, was actually speechless.

"Well I can't go. I must stay for my mama." Cosette had been waiting for 5 years and wasn't gonna stop now.

"Could I think about it?"

I was stuck with a dilemma.

Get away from my parents and go to Paris with Marie or stay here in Montfermeil with Cosette and keep her safe from Azelma and Eponine? I didn't know. I always have wanted to have a chance to leave and now I had it but if I left Montfermeil then poor Cosette would get bullied by mother, father, 'Ponine and 'Zelma.

**1 WEEK LATER**

_BANG BANG BANG_

"_Marie, Marie, wake up! Cosette's leaving!"_

_I woke up immediately. I put on my dressing gown and run the down the stairs. Opening the door I found Gavroche in his work clothes. M. Thenardier had sent him to work at the local blacksmiths and had now moved into the blacksmiths house and for a 5 year old boy he was doing pretty well. His face was black and dirty with the usual mischievous expression but a hint of sadness had crept across his face._

"_What do you mean Cosette's leaving?"_

"_She's walking down the road with her father. If we are going to see her we've gotta run now."_

_We ran down the road and there was Cosette in a beautiful black silk dress with her papa._

"Cosette, Cosette, wait!"

She stood in the road with her father.

"Gavroche, Marie! I hate saying goodbye's so I thought that I would leave so I wouldn't start crying."

"I don't care if you cry. I don't even care if I cry and that's coming from me!"

We all hugged. Tears fell down Cosette and Marie's faces and I could feel my eyes filling up but I didn't let a drop slip down mine.

"We have to go Cosette." This was the first and only time Monsieur had spoken.

"I am so sorry guys. I'll write to you though, I promise!"

We hugged again. Cosette and her father walked away. Will I ever see her again?

**Well, sorry it took so long to upload. REVISION SUCKS!**

**Well anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to .xX for 2 reasons, 1 she dedicated one to me and I wanted to show my gratitude. 2, she inspired me to write. Like her I am one of those authors that wait for reviews until I update stuff. Having a dedication (On her story Bank Heist, she dedicated the 2nd chapter to me) is 100x better than a review so thats why I decided to post this. I actually wrote this 3 day ago and I only saw the review yesterday so here it is. Thank you again A3 XD**


	5. Can I come now?

Gavroche's Unknown Love

**A/N**

**I am sooooo sorry for the massive delay!**

**I have had lots of school stuff then have had a very busy busy holiday so far. XD**

**Again I am sorry and will now update. :P**

Monfermiel 1825

Gavroche's P.O.V.

As we walked away from the spot Cosette was at I thought of something that hadn't occured to me for a whole week (which is ages to me). I could now move to Paris with Marie. While I was thinking this thought I didn't realise I had stopped in the middle in the road!

"Why have you stopped in the middle of the road 'Vroche?"

"Is it still open?"

"What?"

"Your offer. Is it open?"

"Offer? What offer?"

"Paris! To live with you in Paris."

Marie's P.O.V.

"Paris! To live with you in Paris!" He said it with somuch excitement that he would have exploded anytime soon!

A smile grew on my face. "Well of course it is."

That's when it happened. In the corner of my eye I saw an out of control carrage barreling down the road...where Gavroche was standing. I ran and pushed him out the way.

The rest was black...

**A/N**

**Sorry it was so short but I couldn't carry on until the next chapter which I shall upload today**

**Thank you to Nahfie Runastoria for following my story. That was the only reason I wrote this (tiny) chapter**

**Thanx again ;)**

**?: Can I plead for reviews mamzelle? Please please please...**

**Me: Hi Gavroche! Yeah sure!**

**Gavroche: Please please please review or Gavroche T will dieee!**

**Me: Liar! Wait a sec... Aren't you meant to be worring about Marie or something?**

**Gavroche: Oh yea! Bye and please review!**

***Runs away***

**Me: Thanx again and review please. ;)**

***Screen goes black***


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry guys. My laptop broke in about July and I only managed to get it fixed now. I am so slow.**

**Now though I am up and running, and while I've been away I have got some stories written. :)**

**Sorry if you thought that this was an update but sadly, no. I will update Little People Love tonight and add a new story. Yay!**

**Gavroche: Get on wiv it.**

**Me: Yes, calm down.**

**Gavroche: Tell 'em your news!**

**Me: My news?**

**Gavroche: Oh, I'll tell 'em. Mam'zelle author 'as a new forum called "They will see the people rise".**

**Me: Oh yeah. Anyone can join and you can also bring along you OC's.**

**Well come along to that and I'll update very soon. :)**


	7. Authors Note Muy Importante Please Read

**Another Authors Note.**

GT: Hello my lovely readers! -Gets mobbed by angry readers and a tonne of rotten vegetables– I'm sorry! Please forgive me! -puppy dog eyes-

**Look, as you know, my laptop broke, then I got it back! (Yay!). Then, disaster, Internet Explorer didn't work. **

**Here's a joke. What has Internet Explorer and Dora have in common. THEY BOTH TAKE 30 MINUTES TO DO ONE FRICKING TASK! So I just gave up on it...**

**Sorry, It's just annoying.**

**I also have some sad news... You know my new story, Can You Keep A Secret? Well I decided to put the story Movellas, a fanfic/original story website thing, and ruined it. If you've every been on Movellas you will know that a _very _popular fandom is One Direction. Don't get me wrong I'm a MASSIVE directioner (BooBear FTW!), and the stories are extremely popular (Despite the fact they contain A LOT of -shudders- Mary-Sues.) so I thought 'Hey, why not change my main characters!'. My story became quite popular and many people love it, but I kinda feel guilty cos I wanted to make Les Miserables popular on this website and by uploading Les Mis fics. So, basically its the same plot and Les Amis are included just so are the 1D boys.**

**Basically, Louis is Jehan and Jehan has been degraded to Courfeyrac's position in the original version. (You'll find out when I update) and then... yeah. Basically if you read it on Movellas (Look for Can You Keep A Secret? By Jehans Muse. That's my Movellas name. I have completed quite a few chapters on this.) **

**I feel horrible about it but, hey, people enjoy it and I've entered it in a competition and its had 168 views so its not all bad.**

**In other news... I've developed an interest in Death Note. It's amazing! Me and my friends have given each other names from Death Note. I'm Light Yagami (Because I'm just that awesome, and I made a Death Note myself), Ringleader Akefia is Ryuk. (Don't ask, she just wanted to be Ryuk) and AngelXPixie is Mello (She thinks she L but someone else was L first. HAHAHA I PUT ON THE INTERNET ELII SO ****IT'S OFFICIAL! YOU ARE MELLO!). Sorry about that.**

**Anyway... I also have a RP forum, it's called They Will See The People Rise. It's an RP forum with mainly Les Amis and Original Characters (OC's). Almost all of the Original Amis are free, except Jehan. He is, and forever will be, mine. But the others are free, so knock yourselves out. I'm also thinking about doing a crossover RP with Death Note and Les Miserables. Odd mix, I know but it hold potential...**

**MASSIVE thank you to Asaingirl143, Roundabout of Red Roses, WanderingChild500, The Dark Lady of Insanity, Little-miss-laughs-alot, RubyFairie, Nahfie Runastoria, halloween princess and abtab713 for all reviewing, favouriting and following. To be honest, its the review, favourites and follows that push me to write. That's what pushes all writers to write. With out the fans, why would we write?**

**Thank you again and I shall write chapters again soon. :)**

**Gavroche T. Xxxx**


	8. Marie! Are you ok?

Little People Love

**A/N**

**Hi! I'm not dead. * Ducks to avoid rotten vegetables and fruits and other various things *. Take it you're annoyed with me. It's not my fault, honest! My computer broke (as I explained on my authors note).**

**To the guest who gave me a fabulous idea, I would be more than happy to do the idea. If you want to send me details of the OC in your story idea and basic plot, then please do.**

**But I'm back, so grab your popcorn, put your feet up and relax.**

**TO LITTLE PEOPLE LOVE**

****

Marie's POV

In the corner of my eye I saw an out of control carriage barrelling down the road... where Gavroche was standing. I ran and pushed him out of the way.

The rest was black...

No-one's POV

Marie lay unconscious in the middle of the pebble road, a puddle of a glistening red liquid pooling around her head. She wasn't dead, but she looked like it.

Gavroche ran over to her, tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill. "Marie? Wake up. Please." But she didn't. "Don't be dead, Marie. Please."

"Gavroche? Is that you?" A familiar voice filled the air around Gavroche. Marie's older brother, Jean. "Who's tha-" His question cut short when he saw his little sister lying in a comatose state. "Oh my god, Marie. What happened?

"I-I-I don't k-know...We said bye t-to Cosette a-and then the carriage and t-then s-she pushed me o-out the way..." He tried to explain couldn't get the words out. He couldn't gather the fact that his best friend was like this. Pale as pale could be, yet head dyed red. "I-is she a-all right?" He knew it was a stupid question. 'Of course she's not all right. Stop being so stupid Gavroche.'

"I don't know. Let me take her to the doctors. Get my parents, ok?" Jean said, picking up Marie's unconscious form and running to the nearby doctors house.

Gavroche nodded, and rushed off to her house. He banged the door as hard as he could shouting "Madame" and "Monsieur" loud. The person who opened the door, Marie's mother, got a shock when she saw the crying boy then bring dragged outside by the said boy. "Gavroche, where are you taking me?"

"M-Marie. S-she..."

"What? What is it? Is she ok?" No response. "Gavroche? Is. She. OK?" The five year old boy ignored her and went to the doctors house and banged the door as hard as he could.

The door opened and there stood the doctor. "Gavroche, Madame, come in."

"What's going on? Is Marie ok?"

"She's fine. She's stable."

"Stable? What happened."

"A carriage hit her." The doctor explained. "She's in the next room. Go on in." Gavroche went to follow her but was stopped by the doctor. "Not you Gavroche. You go home."

"W-what. No I-I need to see her. P-please."

"No. See her tomorrow. Go on."

"Yes Monsieur."

He left, tears streaming and burning his dirty face. He ran to his carers house, went up to his room and slammed the door.

**A/N**

**So here it is. I am so sorry I took FOREVER to update but I have exams, mock exams, and I choose my GCSE options this month. Drama or Art? Idk...**

**I will update again today (hopefully) but honestly, don't hold your breath...**

**My new years resolution is to be a better updater, so hopefully I will be.**

**Again, to the guest (sorry, you didn't leave your name) I would be more than happy to do your story idea. Please send me some details.**

**I have two forums, They Will See The People Rise (A Les Mis RP forum) and Death Miserables (A Death Note and Les Mis RP forum). Anyone can join. In fact I'd love it if you joined. Please join. (Ok, I'm begging now... -_-). Links are in my profile.**

**Ok, love you guys. Thank you so much for reading my stories. **

**~Gavroche T~**


End file.
